


Devastation

by ladykardasi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: A tripple drabble where Snape thinks about his and Potter's relationship. Snape knows Harry will be his undoing.His lips press against mine with an eagerness that has me moaning within the blink of an eye.





	Devastation

DEVASTATION

Harry has a propensity for putting his emotions on display, but this is different. He’s learned to hide his deep need of me, for which I am grateful. If he was unable, we could not do what we do. A hungry smile spreads across his lips when nobody is looking. Like a burning ember, his want sets me on fire. And there is kindling here, inside my chest, in the pit of my stomach and even more down below. I feel the stirrings of arousal, knowing he will come to me tonight. It is clandestine, forbidden and oh, so, arousing. 

*

Potter’s mouth is on me before I open the door fully. His lips press against mine with an eagerness that has me moaning within the blink of an eye. His need spreads through me like wildfire, sets me aflame, and I groan helplessly. I know what the sound does to him. It delights me how my voice can undo him so, and I know to use this advantage mercilessly. “Harry,” I purr. My fingers dig into his unruly hair, he tilts his head to avoid my nose. Then – bliss – as our lips feed on each other. Our kisses are devastating

*

We must hide this, and keep the charade – our bickering and spiteful words – going a while longer before we are free. After graduation, I wonder if our meetings will be so devastating.   
I so wish to believe they will, I hope for it, and groan once more when he sinks to his knees, my hands guiding him down. Then Harry undoes my trousers with shaking hands. Moments later his hot lips wrap around my cock, sucking the heat from my body, into his own and I know I am utterly doomed. This tempting boy will be the death of me. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 300 exactly, excluding headers and title.


End file.
